


Cute Couple

by SarcasticMusician



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, disregard Eliza in the thanksgiving episode, i think it's funny, light and fluffy, some misunderstandings abound, telling Eliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticMusician/pseuds/SarcasticMusician
Summary: Eliza finds out about her daughter's relationship with Maggie...only it's the wrong daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Thanks for clicking on!

“Yeah, yeah, of course, Eliza!” Kara speaks cheerily into her phone as she rushes to pull the door open for Alex, and usher her inside

Alex slides in swiftly placing a finger to her own lips eyes begging for her sister’s silence. Making her way to the fridge, Alex misses the vigorous nod she receives in return.

“Work is going well, I’m sure you know all about the Supergirl shenanigans.” Her hand flits through the air, always one to talk with them

“Yeah, well… actually, I have to go soon Al- um a friend is coming over.” An exaggerated wink at her successful half-truth has Alex’s eyes rolling with a silent huff, before going back to her phone’s screen where three dots have her awaiting Maggie’s reply.

It is Maggie’s turn to pick the movie and, to say the least, Alex has been bugging her all week to get the title. The genre. A lead character. An actor. An actress. How many words? _Maggie, we could play hangman!_ All of which were met with the dimpled grin Alex loved, a shake of the head, and a soft placating kiss. _Who knew you could be so impatient? Scratch that, I definitely know…as does your apartment’s elevator._

Let’s just say, that particular interrogation was stalled for a few hours.

_What good is it having a girlfriend if you don’t get to pick two consecutive movie night entertainments?_

Okay…that’s a lie, if Alex’s quirked lips have anything to say about it. There are so many reasons to have a girlfriend. _To have Maggie as a girlfriend, specifically._

She shakes her thoughts off, focusing on tamping down her blush by leaning into the fridge a little longer than necessary, hiding from Kara’s half of the conversation a little further than necessary.

“Yeah a friend! We’ve been hanging out a lot recently, Al-” A cough. A death glare. A cleared throat. “I mean, we met at work.”

“Maggie.” Kara supplies after a pause for Eliza’s words. Her eyebrows scrunch together as she shoots a confused glance at her sister. “I, um, I guess? Why do you want to meet her?” Alex sputters around her mouthful of water, eyes widening at the conversation as well as her near watery death

“Of course, I love you meeting my friends. It’s just that Maggie-” Flustered stare. “Maggie, is uh, how about I ask her when she gets here? I’ll text you what she says?” Kara seems to breathe again at Eliza’s muted reply.

_Stupid human hearing._

Kara says a too quick goodbye, her lack of subtlety truly outdoing even her own reputation.

The sisters share a nervous glance, Kara breaking it with a loud sigh.

“Mom wants to meet, Maggie.” Alex speaks softly, staring wide eyed into space as Kara moves to grab her own water.

“Yep.”

“Why?”

“Said she wanted to meet my new friend. Seemed a little weird about it…” Kara mutters, crinkle present between her brows, “Have you mentioned her to Eliza?”

A quick shake of the head. “No, no…I don’t think so? We don’t talk much.”

“Well, you do talk about Maggie a lot…a lot, a lot.”

Alex’s sharp glance has Kara raising her hands in defense, a chuckle escaping her lips. “You’re happy, Alex. That’s all either of us want for you, so what if Eliza knows?”

Before Alex’s anxious thoughts can find their way to her frozen lips, Kara’s rushing to the door and wrapping Maggie in an excited hug.

“If this is what I get for bringing pot stickers, count me in as the official deliverer.” Maggie laughs, pulling away from her armful of Kryptonian only to have the containers whipped from her in Kara’s rush toward the kitchen

Maggie shakes her head, shrugging her jacket off and hanging it on the hook before turning to see Alex’s frozen form. Hazarding a confused glance at Kara, she’s resigns herself to figuring it out on her own. Kara’s exclusive focus on the containers (and pot sticker already hanging from her mouth) is proof of this.

“Hey, babe.” She greets, moving to the bar stool in front of her girlfriend, “What’s going on?”

Alex blinks slowly, seeming to finally realize her girlfriend’s presence. The usual spark in her eye caused by Maggie’s presence clouded with concern.

“My mom knows we’re dating.”

“What? How? I thought you said you weren’t ready to tell her about,” Maggie finishes, gesturing between the two of them

“It’s not that I didn’t want too. It’s just-”

“Hey, hey,” Maggie sooths sensing the panic in Alex’s voice, “everyone has the right to wait until they’re ready. Besides, I’ve already won Kara over.” Alex’s glance to her sister has her biting back a laugh. Kara’s mouth, still chewing an arguably too large bite, attempts to rise in a closed mouth smile combine with her vigorous double thumbs up has the couple reacting in equal amounts of humor and concern.

“Chew, Kara.” Maggie directs, hand reaching out to link with Alex’s, “See, I’ve got the two most important Danvers women to like me, that’s all I need.”

Alex bites her lip, mind churning quickly.

At Alex’s continued unease, Maggie musters a smile. “Look, I don’t know how you think your mom knows, I don’t know anyone who would break your trust like that.”

Kara’s mumbled words earn her confused glances. Swallowing quickly, she tries again, “Alex talks about you a lot.” A blush and a light arm slap are her replies, “We think she might have mentioned you to Eliza on accident.”

On a sigh, Maggie replies, “Well, you could always deny it? I mean, it’s not like-”

Alex’s seemingly painful shaking head has her stopping, eyes traveling to her face from where they had landed, contemplating their linked hands.

Squeezing Maggie’s hand, Alex’s voice is strong and decided. “I would never deny you, Maggie.”

Nodding as she swallows the emotions rising within her throat, Maggie clears her throat. “So, what do we do?”

“She wants to meet you, if you’d want to that is?”

“I’d be happy to.” A quick pull has Alex walking around the island and meeting Maggie in a comforting embrace.

Before they can lean in for a quick kiss, Kara’s voice rings out.

“How does this weekend sound?”

With the couple’s eyes on her, Kara seems to freeze. One hand with a slice of pizza halfway to her mouth, the other gently cradling her phone.

“I told her Maggie wanted to meet her. Eliza says she wants to come up on Saturday.”

Feeling Alex’s tension rise, Maggie pulls her closer to her side, hand rubbing the small of her back in comfort. “Get it over with sooner?”

A sigh. A lingering kiss to the cheek. A nod.

“We can do this.”

A pause.

“Now for the love of God, what movie did you bring, Mags?”

* * *

The knock arrives at a quarter to four, just as expected, just as dreaded.

Maggie and Alex had settled on Kara’s couch half an hour before. The soothing rhythms of Maggie’s breath and heart beat allowing Alex a bit of relief from her anxious thoughts. The arms wrapped around her, pulling her further into their own. Further into Maggie. Further into love.

The knock was sharp radiating through the apartment, jumpstarting the nerves of each women it enclosed.

A quick glance at Alex’s tensed form has Kara steadying a breath and reaching for the door.

“Eliza! It’s so good to see you!” Kara greets pulling Eliza into a hug as her sister and Maggie make their way from the couch. A distance too far for the comfort and warmth they loved, but close enough to border on more than friends.

As Kara and Eliza pull a part with matching smiles, Alex’s eyes meet the warmth and support of Maggie’s own. Drawing in a breath she steadies her nerves. _She has Maggie, after all, what’s there to be nervous about?_

Alex’s greeting comes out higher in pitch than necessary but her quick hug keeps her mother from focusing on it.

“It’s good to see you, Alex.” Eliza smiles as the hug ends quickly. “And, you must be Maggie!”

The quick dismissal of Alex does not go unnoticed if Maggie’s discreetly clenched jaw is anything to go by; However, for once, Alex is happy for her mother’s lack of interest, the focus’ move on to introducing Maggie means the main part of this meeting will be dealt with sooner rather than later.

Alex can’t help the smile that crosses her face as she watches Maggie over her mother’s shoulder.

_Get yourself together! This is going to be awkward enough, don’t start blushing! Stop blushing! Stop-_

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Danvers.”

 _Crap. Not the dimple smile! New plan, just don’t blush in front of mom._ Alex’s mind orders, as she tries to tamp down smile pulling at her lips. Glancing Kara’s way she can tell her fight is all but lost.

“I’m just gonna,” She pauses, sharing a glance with Maggie as her mother embraces the woman, “Drinks?” A chorus of “thank yous” great Alex’s ears as she once again finds herself hiding from her mother in the cool air of the refrigerator. 

“You can call me, Eliza. Any friend of Kara’s is bound to be an amazing person.” Her emphasis on the word friend goes unnoticed as the trio volley confused glances back and forth.

_Kara’s friend? Did she really not know?_

Eliza seems to notice the tension in the air, reading her daughters’ fidgets and averted stares.

“Why don’t we move to the living room? It’s been a long flight, and I’d love to get to know you better, Maggie.” As her kind words dissolve amongst the now silent air, the trio is left in the kitchen for a quick flustered moment.

“Does she know?”

“I don’t think she knows!”

“Kara, whisper!”

“Sorry.”

“What do we do?”

“We just- uh”

“This is perfect. Alex, you can choose to tell her or not. Kara and I support you in whatever you pick.” A hand reaches across the island to land on Alex’s own. The warmth calming them instantly.

“But wh-”

“What’s so important over there, girls?” Eliza’s voice cuts through the hushed, frenzied whispers

“Just talking about the dinner Maggie brought over.” Alex answers quickly, gesturing to the fridge

> _‘You really don’t have to bring anything, Mags.’_
> 
> _‘If you think I’m showing up empty handed to meet your mother, you’ve got another thing coming.’_
> 
> _‘She’s going to love you, babe, with or without the- what is this?’_
> 
> _‘Chicken pesto lasagna. And maybe so, but I promised Kara and I don’t want to lose any points with that Danvers.’_
> 
> _‘That’s…yeah, no, that’s completely understandable.’_

“Oh, you brought dinner, Maggie? That’s so sweet of you.” A smile, “I could never get these girls into cooking.”

Noticing the slight, Maggie replies, “They’ve been helping me a lot in the kitchen, actually. I never would have thought they weren’t comfortable there.” The lie drifts off her lips, protectiveness for the women simmering in her

Eliza seems to pause in shock for a moment, “Well I guess you’ve been a good influence on my girls.”

Not being able to handle the descending silence, Kara speaks up. “Maggie made my favorite! It’s chicken pesto lasagna and, don’t tell Ming’s, but I think I like it more than pot stickers.” Kara’s excited whisper draws a laugh from the older woman

“I look forward to it.” Eliza nods to Maggie, “Why don’t you guys sit with me while we wait for Alex? I want to know all about how you met.”

“Uh, us?” Kara ask, hands motioning between the duo as they sit on the couch across from Eliza’s chair

“No, you and the couch, of course you and Maggie!” Eliza’s laugh rains down on them as they settle into the strange conversation. Both anxious for, and awaiting, Alex’s presence.

“We met through Alex actually. Maggie is with the NCPD Science Division.” Kara’s pride shines through her words as she nudges the woman that will surely one day become another sister

“Oh, you work with Alex and Supergirl then?”

Unsure of how to proceed, Maggie takes the nod from Kara as approval. Painting on a smile, Maggie laughs, “Well, she certainly is super. At first you think it’s the whole superpower thing, but then you look up an hour into Titanic to see her on her fourth box of pot stickers…that’s when you really understand the name.”

“Hey!”

“Oh so you know,” Eliza announces, eyes shooting to Alex as she makes her way to the group bottles of water in hand, “Are you sure that’s wise, Alexandra? Not that you’re not amazing, Maggie, I’m sure, but-”

Alex’s tension seems to heighten, the name and lack of trust in Maggie forcing in a tight breath.

“Actually!” Kara jumps in, as Maggie grabs the waters from Alex before sliding to the middle of the couch making room for Alex to sit beside her. “Maggie figure it out herself. She’s a great detective.”

“You did?”

“I did.” Maggie replies, her focus split between keeping a smile and an appropriate distance between herself and her troubled girlfriend. Unable to comfort her with touch, Maggie resolves to keep the conversation as neutral as possible.

“Where are you from, Maggie?” Eliza asks again, as she reaches forward for a bottled water

“A small town in Nebraska, originally.” She answers calmly, aware of the confused glance the sisters share behind her back

“And you’re a detective?”

“Yes, with the Science Division, as Kara said.” Placing a hand on Kara’s knee, Maggie does her best to keep the others from getting distracted or causing suspicion.

“How does that work? As in, how does one get into that division?”

 “I majored in criminal justice and molecular biology,” Alex’s soft, proud smile is hidden behind her bottle, “We have retraining every year as new information comes to light.” Maggie finishes, rambling a bit as her mind attempts to understand the line of questioning.

As Eliza moves to ask another question, the ringing of her phone cuts her off. Quickly checking the name, she sends an apologetic look before rushing to answer it in the kitchen.

“What the hell was that?” Alex squeaks out, inching closer to her girlfriend

“I have no idea. Why was she asking all-”

“Crap.” Maggie’s voice cuts off Kara’s rambles

“What is it?” Alex asks, hand resting on Maggie’s thigh blocked from sight by Kara’s body

“She does know.”

“What- she does- she- crap. She totally knows.” Alex whispers back, eyes widening once again

“What? Why? How?”

“I don’t know, but I totally just got questioned by her. The shovel talk is soon to follow, I’m sure.”

“She wouldn’t dare.” Alex grinds out sharply, eyes cutting to her mother’s form

“Don’t worry, babe, Kara already has that covered.”

“Kara!”

“What? I had to! It’s my job!”

“Just, don’t- ugh, don’t threaten, Maggie.” Alex demands on a whisper, “I never thought I was going to have to tell you that.”

“It was just a-” The fire in Alex’s eyes has her backtracking, “I swear, I will not threaten Maggie…again. Can we talk about this later? What are we supposed to do?”

“Are we positive she even knows? Maybe she just really wants to get to know, Maggie.”

“Babe, no one is that interested in getting to know me unless there’s a motive.”

“I’m interested in getting to know you.”

“So, you think your mom is hitting on me? Little weird, but go on.” Maggie snarks eyes rolling in jest

“Oh, god, you don’t think she is do you? I really don’t want to have to fight my mom.”

“Okay, babe, first, I was kidding. Second, really? You’d fight your mom for me? Can’t decide if that’s cute or-”

“Guys!” Kara breaks the moment, “She knows. Now, what do we do?”

“Maybe she’ll mention something? If not, it’s up to Alex. We don’t have to confirm or deny anything.”

“Right.” Kara nods, fidgeting with her water bottle

A quick glance at Eliza’s occupied form, she breathes out, “I still don’t know how she figured it out.”

“Really?” An eyebrow raise has Kara continuing, “You’re the one with the googly eyes and the oh-Maggie-love-of-my-life-yellow-sun-of-my-sky looks!”

Alex pulls back, confusion and blush coloring her features, “What? Psh, I do not do that.”

Twin stares.

“I do that?”

Silence.

“Crap.” The word is drawn out as Alex burries her head in her hands

Sharing a warm glance and eye roll with Kara, Maggie moves her hand to press comfortingly on Alex’s thigh. “I love you, nerd.”

Before Alex’s smile can grow too far, her head snaps up instantly at her mother’s voice. Too close. Far too close to have not heard.

“I was waiting for one of you to tell me! So, when’s the wedding?” The wink Eliza sends Maggie has the group letting out nervous chuckles

“So, how long have you been together?”

Noticing Alex’s retreat, Maggie takes the lead. “Almost five months now. We felt it was best to keep it to ourselves for a bit. Well ourselves and,” She finishes motioning to a nervously smiling Kara

“They were never ones to keep secrets from each other. Darn it, I should have brought the photo albums.”

Maggie’s eyes light up at the mention of Alex’s childhood photos; Meanwhile, the sisters sink back into the couch in dread.

“So, these pictures…” Maggie leans forward, raising her eyebrows in glee

“Oh, you would love it. Kara’s first school picture is by far one of the bests, or the time we took her horseback riding.”

A groan. “Eliza, I thought I burned those pictures!”

The laughter seems to lighten Alex’s anxiety. Joining along with the tails of some of Kara’s more…awkward moments, she is further comforted by Maggie’s infectious laugh.

“You two make the cutest couple,” Eliza states, missing Alex’s blush as she finishes, “don’t they, Alex?”

Thank god, the trio were not drinking. A triple spit take, while hilarious, would no doubt have showered Eliza in much more than astonishment.

Instead, Eliza is left to stare at three extremely bad ass, extremely talent, extremely confused women.

“Um, what did you say, mom?”

“Your sister and Maggie, don’t they make the cutest couple?”

So they had heard right.

_Crap._

_Yikes._

_Oh my gosh._

“Oh, uh,” Glancing at Alex’s determined face, Maggie continues, “I think, I better go put that lasagna in the oven.”

“Yeah, why don’t I help you!” Kara offers, rushing to follow

“Ah, young love. Are they always this inseparable?” Eliza asks, shaking her head at the hurried retreat

“No, not usually.” Alex shoots a glare toward the kitchen as she watches the thoroughly creeped out duo put as much space between themselves as possible. Biting back a laugh, at their equally disturbed faces, her mother’s voice grabs her attention.

“What about you, Alex? Any guys in your sights?”

“Hm?” A gulp of water.

Eliza rolls her eyes at her daughter’s horrible deflection, “Are you dating anyone, dear?”

“Well, um,” Alex’s eyes trail back to the kitchen, back to Maggie and her wild hand gestures as her words have Kara mesmerized. A smile, “Actually, mom, I am.” The smile only widens as she meets her mother’s gaze.

_She can do this._

“Really? What’s he like?”

“Um, well, it’s a she. I’m dating a woman.” Eliza’s smile only rises

“Who knew you and your sister were that alike. Well, what’s she like? Anything like Maggie?”

Almost instantly the heavy weight of secrets, of fear, of truth, is gone. Her mother knows. Her mother understands. Her mother wants to know more.

Blinking quickly she breaths in a quaky breath. “Yeah, she’s a lot like, Maggie.”

“Good! I always knew you would find someone educated.”

“She’s so intelligent. Given me a run for my money a few times.” A laugh of relief leaves her throat

“Go on, tell me about her!” Eliza’s smile is infectious, her happiness for her daughters radiating

"She's beautiful, mom. So beautiful and amazing. I know you'd love her almost as much as I do." Alex pauses hands tearing at the wrapper on her bottle, smile only growing. "She's horrible at pool, stubborn, and independent, and just..." she trails off, lost in thoughts of the woman who has changed her life

"You really love this woman, don't you?"

Alex’s eyes are full of honesty and warmth as she replies with a simple and soft, "Like nothing I've ever felt before."

Eliza takes a moment to compose herself, swallowing the lump of emotion rising in her throat. This is all she’s ever wanted for her Alexandra.

"Well,” A throat clear, “where is this girl? When do I get to meet the woman who can put that smile on your face? I can honestly say I've never seen it before." She punctuates her sentence with a watery smile

Alex nods a few times, finger brushing away the wetness in her own eyes.

 "Ma-” The syllables crack in her throat. Clearing her throat of the relieved tears, Alex tries again, “Maggie, can you come in here?"

Instantly the soft mumbles from the kitchen are silenced. Maggie quickly striding to Alex’s defense.

“What's up?" Maggie asks rounding the corner eyes focused on the wetness she find in Alex's. Tensing she turns her gaze to Eliza’s confused face, “Is everything okay?”

“It will be.” Alex’s voice follows as she slowly makes her way to Maggie’s side. Staring into chocolate depths, Alex bites her lip to control her smile as she links her hand with Maggie’s

Turning to face her mother, Alex finds strength in the touch. "Mom, I’d like you to meet Maggie Sawyer, my girlfriend.”

Maggie’s dimpled smile has Alex mesmerized as Eliza’s eye widen in confusion, in realization, in acceptance, in humor.

“Oh thank god,” Kara’s voice cuts through the room, body following, “I thought we were going to have to pick out a color scheme, Mags.”

“Sorry, Kara. If I’m going to marry either of the Danvers sisters it’s going to have to be this nerd.”

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you made it to the end!


End file.
